A plasma etching method, which etches a thin film formed on a substrate with plasma, is used when manufacturing various devices, such as LEDs and displays. To fix and position a substrate during etching, for example, a monopolar electrostatic chuck is used to attract the substrate (e.g., refer to patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-15581